Saved
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Rose covers the time she spent with Jake through these memoirs.From season one to season two.Sequeal to And Then We Both Smiled.Small suggestion,read that first three chapter story before this one.This is written from Hong Kong.Finished!
1. When we first met

There are at least several turning points in our lifes,for most parts my previous life hadn't really hit on anything that wasn't a regimented,elite lifestyle with school on the side.They both went hand-in-hand and I was always for the most parts unquestioning growing up.I simply went to school when it was school hours and hunted when it was Huntsclan hours.My family was and always had been a distant want but the goal of slaying a dragon was more realer to me,Rose.

When I first moved to New York,it was a dream come true from growing up in the Academy and being homeschooled with other kids my age.The Huntsclan had been my everything since my infant days and going to a public school with students who had no clue even of us was sort of unnerving but it was the Huntsman's wishes that I enroll when we moved there.I remember when I was walking towards it for the first time,it was like any mission.Go in,enroll and return the next day.I was so preoccupied that I didn't watch where I was going when I hit someone.

His name,a new friend of mine informed me the next day,was Jake.He had seemed like a nice guy from the way he smiled,friendly and easily.I'd like to say at this point I felt some spark or something that led me to feeling attracted to him but at the moment I was far too busy keeping up with a million different things.Aside from school work,a certain dragon was high on my list.

This cocky,airheaded dragon dubbed the first ever 'American Dragon' was whom I'd been selected to slay.As irrtating and macho as this dragon was,he had a cool flare to him that was not unlike my own at times.When he saw an advantage,he took it.It impressed me to a point.

Meanwhile,Jake began to show up more frequently in my life.He noticably tried to show off too much but there was this charm to him that I always caught somewhere when we had short encounters with one another.My interest in him grew little by little and felt cemented when he asked me to dance with him that night.It was the greatest night of the life that I'd had before.

His eyes shined brighter then the colorful lights that revolved around us and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest from beating so fast as he spun me around.I don't remember much after that.Happiness,confusion and then Jake walking away in the direction of the exit.

The moment I called out to him,is the moment I knew I was laying a foundation for a future.

I've always been into acting and so when the Cleopatra and Antony play came naturally I was drawn to join it.I knew the Huntsman wouldn't agree to me trying to do this,but I'd done some acting in my free time when I was younger.To my surprise,Jake joined up.Which surprised me because he didn't seem like the acting type but really butchered the Antony auditions after all.

My mind for once was starting to lose some Huntsclan focus,as me and Jake went stumbling through the next few days with trying to kiss.I didn't think anything of it at the time,a first kiss was what everyone went through.Well,this would've been my first time kissing Jake anyways.

As my motives weighed between liking Jake and wanting to act,the beetle business had really wavered with my priorites.Just when I thought the akwardness between Jake and me kissing wasn't bad enough,that ridiculous beetle interfered with the play that night.I'd just about given up all together when I met with Jake;when us just coming back in time for the kiss came was proposed.Two things came out of that.One,me in a stiff cast.Two,Jake's offer for a first date.

The day had been pretty chilly mostly but finally just being alone with Jake had been making all the difference.That charm about him was alive,we were getting along so well and it seemed that our happiness would last forever.This is what I wanted,a normal life.With a normal guy I was really starting to like.There was no akwardness,no Huntsclan,it was just us two.He even made me an exact ice sculpture replica of,well,me!But then he attempted something I wasn't quite ready for.I was always dissing people and dissing Jake was the last thing I wanted now.

But I couldn't yet kiss him.Even as he heightened himself up and I could almost feel him near my face,could feel the slight of his breath,all of it became overhelming.I had skipped out on so many new and interesting things with him and other friends over those months that now that I was finally following through something not Huntsclan related I totally freaked,to say the least.

Little did I know my problems were just starting,my friend Courtney had called and suggested I go on the school sponsered skip trip with her and I got to go.But only after a heck of a lot of persuading to the Huntsman that it was just an excuse to look for the just recently sighted yeti.

Everything I remember about the trip was a lot of flops with Jake,undesired encounters with the world's most meatheaded jock,a non-successful mission and then the American Dragon.

He was a lot of things.But crazy wasn't one.If I had been him I would have let me fallen off that cliff,down into an endless abyss of darkness that wasn't unlike my own soul at times.Low and behold,he saved me and I still had to slay him.I could show no pity toward him,it wasn't in me as Huntsgirl.As Rose,yes.But not Huntsgirl.They had always been two different people.

Neither of them ended on a good note with Jake or the American Dragon unforunately.

Tensions were growing high and the Huntsman was getting more impatient at me not slaying a dragon yet.I really tried not to dwell on my problems but.Jake pratically avoided me in school and I knew why.He was tired of all the secrets and so was I.So finally,I planned on telling him about the Huntsclan.But even when I caught him in a position where he had to talk,even then he still managed to get away.No excuses,no cool act,now just flat out and absolute rejection.

The life I truly wanted was constantly being shoved aside and mainly because of one person in particular;the American Dragon.I hated him.Things were just to the point now where I knew if I didn't slay him,well,I knew I was going to slay him.There was no doubt in my mind anymore.

So went set a trap for him,ever since the ski trip he had been acting differently every time we met up.Just straight to business and that was all but tonight he seemed in the mood for a what I called 'flirt' fighting.After a few rounds of taunts,his head was ladened with the thudding of a few dozen bricks and the chase ensued.A chase that would lead the two of us to the woods.

Day swept into night like a wave of black crashing over the sky and I couldn't sleep the night of the Grand Equinox Hunt.Maybe I would go out and insult the wretched dragon,maybe I'd rough him up a little but I laughed it off.It would be uncharacteristic of me to fight him on rage.

Anyone for that matter.Huntsgirl was someone who didn't get angry,she just got even.He had managed to contribute a large part in ruining my wanted life so far,so I'd ruin his remaining life.

Somehow,I didn't get that far.Don't get me wrong,he was just as arrogant and bullheaded as he always was.But as we talked,I experienced him growing slower,more concerned about me for some reason.For some reason,he wanted to know why I wanted to slay him.Hadn't he been listening?Why was he asking the obvious?It was inevitablity,or more plainingly,destiney.

I felt like a hunter playing with her prey at this point and was about to leave when I noticed...

"There's something about you...in your eyes.Something familiar..."

As hard as I tried,I couldn't place them and this dragon was giving me no hints so I just gave up on him.Then an idea hit me,when I slayed him a major burden would be lifted off of me.I'd be free.Well,free-er.With the largest task out of the way and my apprentice level raised,all my hard work would pay off.That would mean more time for myself and time for something else.

Someone else,Jake.If there was anyone I needed to talk to,it was him.He needed to know.

In a great twist of fate,I guess you could say I got at least half of what I wanted.The only thing was that Jake had found out sooner then expected.I didn't tell him but he told me in the largest way any one person could.I always thought that the best way to let someone know something is to just show them and that's what Jake did.From scale to skin,from claw to hand,and from enemy to friend.Truth be told,the reason I freed him was due in part with having to get even.

Just,you know,not in the way I had intended it before.

So the Huntsman berated me,we sold the penthouse and I was demoted.Though urgent news had sprung up from the Huntsclan Academy that a new project was underway.We loaded the car up just as when we had first arrived and drove to the Academy,to the inquiring neighbours it wasn't unusual.I was just an orphaned "niece" trailing behind my "uncle's" big name business.

As we rode away,I passed the first real school I had ever been to.I would be missing the final semester and since the Huntsman didn't see any reason in me continuing my education of the world outside the Huntsclan,I didn't give it any second thoughts but I did request one thing of him before I left.The only way I could tell Jake I was sorry,was to show him rather then tell.

Let's just say I gave him really the only thing either of us had to remember each other by.

A picture.

I'll get more into what detail about the after effects later on...

Signed,

Rose.

_To be continued_...


	2. The Academy calls

Misery.It's a strong word to use but it was what I felt the majority of the time when I returned to the Academy.The kids I'd gotten to know who looked up to me no longer seemed to take an interest in me;even the ones I'd grown up with,the Huntsman and I kept our distances as he was busy with a certain project and aside from stray glances and mutterings when I passed through the halls,things generally went back to the norm.

Well,as normal a school of evil ninja dragon slayers gets.The students were exactly the way I'd left them for the most parts and though I took my place among the ranks as I'd done a year earlier,one thought would never stray too far from me.Jake never strayed.

As days melted into each other and time progressed with my trying and even starting to feel normal again,I saw less and heard less of the Huntsman.Several days could go by and nothing.Not that it mattered to me nor did the cold shoulders I recieved from teens.

My one great outlook was dream realm exploring.I had recieved the magical set a few birthdays back but had been too caught up in other things to mess with them.Actually having time to myself like that was a little odd but fun.Then a couple of weeks after I'd been mastering my dream realm knowledge and was just discovering you could enter a person's subconcious,I heard rumors filtering through the gossip grapevine that very rarely recieved scandalmongering beyond who cheated on who but this was different.

Different enough to lead me to outside of Jake's door that night,his name etched into brass.The truth was,I was scared.Which was strange considering I never did little then get nervous.My fear was rejection and the fact that he might hold a grudge against me for all I had caused,never once did I think our being enemies by birth was what held us apart.No,it wasn't that.Jake was just as much my equal as I his.He had shown me that.

I shoved aside my insecurities long enough to allow an improvisingly suspenseful chase to go on through the dreamworld Central Park.My choice of attire gave me that control type of feel and allowed me to blend with the shadows under a bridge as I told Jake the most important thing he could ever hear.It was vague,it was short and it made me feel almost like a coward to speak to him in that fashion but I knew to keep at a distance.

Even though seeing Jake again sent a thousand and one longings in me,even though I cared deeply for him and even at his inquiring if I were okay,I still turned to leave as I knew then it wouldn't work.It dawned on me just so suddenly;we couldn't be together.

Feeling his hand clasped mine for the first time in so long froze me inside and leaving all the months of silence and stone faced training behind me,completely surrended myself to his lips.As much as I wanted to feel them,I couldn't.My resistance not to enjoy it at all held strong until I awoke from my dream in cold sweat,my depression then soaring high.

I skipped out on training that day and locked myself in my room to read.It was sort of weird.I wanted to feel angry that I'd waken up all of a sudden but the anger only made me tired and feeling sad only succeded at hardening my resolution to withdraw.All of these things that had built up within me broke out and starved me of all my will power.

The one thing that saved me from myself was the next night I saw Jake again(which I'd guessed later was via portal potion)looking in on me.He looked unsure but not of me,of what we both knew he had to do.No words had to be formed,it was clear as day that it was either me or his role as the American Dragon.It was desire or it was responsiblity.

I wanted him to reach out to me as he had the previous night,I wanted to be rid of the Huntsclan.But if I left the Huntsman would track me down and if he came through,that would only endanger the both of us.Actually,either way would endanger the both of us.

_Go on_,I willed him with my mind,my soul._Turn around,Jake_._The longer you look at me,the harder it's going to be_.Brief tears filled my eyes as he half-whispered what I made out to be an apology._Fulfill your destiney_.The portal closed._But I won't mine_.

The next days were easier for me,I felt I had done my job and now I was doing what else was expected of me with more drive then before.The drive however came from the knowledge that Jake knew the Huntsman was up to something.My surperiors seemed to notice too as they permitted me to help co-teach a class or two the following week.

It was all for appearance,of course.I had to keep up a good front and my involvement in acting hadn't hurt either.Speaking of appearances,I don't judge on them but that just all depends on how you use the word in a sentence.Appearances as in looks I'd never really paid much mine to,appearances by incognito dragons were a whole other story.

The real story between me and Jake began one day around first period Dragon 101,as usual the trainees were a year younger so they were the crowd I'd not gone around with the previous year.I really don't know what to think when I saw Jake there,the moment happened so fast that I just continued the demonstration.My last comment was partly to get him to leave but mostly because I had acted so well that I went just a bit overboard.

That's right,I had to _act_ like Huntsgirl.She was gone.When the main mission in life that had been to slay dragon was evicted from me,so was she.I thought about that for the first time after I saw Jake and instead of wandering around the dream realm,I went for just a casual saunter through the main part of the Academy for the first time in months.

Maybe I had been hallucinating.Though the idea of seeing Jake's face everywhere from now on was not as appealing as one might think.I wanted to be with him,but things at that point were too dangerous.I even thought maybe I had made a mistake thinking that it was Jake.But the sight of two clueless trainees poking around and I knew who it was.

All while Jake was there,I could feel Huntsgirl's presence like a shadow over me.It was not until later I realised that the Huntsman's more frequent reemergences that was over the next few days had something to do with it.It was never much more then just seeing him chatting in a low voice with other highly ranked members but it was nothing good.

Meanwhile Jake kept trying to get me to come with him and of course I would've given anything to but it was impossible.Still,he kept trying.Over and over again those few days I told him it was impossible but he didn't listen.And in Jake's case when you don't listen you wind up becoming full-body wall art courtesy of the Huntsman tossing you around.

Needless to say I had to obey his orders.Kneeling,hands on the floor and telling him that I would slay Jake.If I were to go down any lower or any nearer to Jake,then it would've been considered treason.Right there I was as disposible as Jake,just a minion.It was the first time in my life I had felt that way.Before I was almost an equal to the Huntsman but whatever knowledge he had been obtaining seemed to erase any respect he had for me.

I dwelled little on his new oppion of me but still took the catious approach to the matter by waiting until the middle of the night before visiting the prison ceils.Shadows held their looming cast upon the stone wall as I walked silently down the corridor.My mind was in no particular place and only logic filtered through my thoughts._Jake has got to go now_.

The tumbling sounds of the locks of the doors echoed and I entered to see Jake hanging limply from the wall.I knew his nocturnal vision allowed him to appraise me from where I was at in the doorway but I could only make him out from faint moon light splaying in.

He argued at my attempts to set him free and at first I thought he just wanted to free me again.Frustration was rising in me.Why couldn't he see it was impossible?I know he only cared but he wasn't using his head.Then,he spoke the words that I have never forgotten.

"You have to slay me."

Jake had lost me at that one sentence and I knew we's reversed roles,I was persisting on something that was inevitable now as he had.Luckily we mananged to devise a rather ingenious plan that Einstein himself would have be proud of.As impossible as it seemed,I made the potion and enacted the first phase of the plan he had elaborated for our sakes.

Sleep deprived,unhungry and more then a little bit nervous,I arose the next morning to a beautiful day shining at me though my window.Rays of the sun stretched out like bands of hope to assure me things would be okay.I had a response to those rays.Screw them.

Hope was the last thing that was going to help us,it was as distant from me as my family.

When I saw him,he was totally calm and deadly determined.Not a smile and not a spark of his usual self.At that point I was missing that part of him.Sometimes I wished he was a little more serious but as we entered out seperate cages,my heart was screaming for a look of normalcy.Just a peek into a world that was disillusioned from life's true horrors.

I turned my back to Jake,I just couldn't bear looking into those dead-set,steadfast eyes.

"Are you ready for this?"he asked me,primed.It pained me he didn't show anything that resembled doubts.Doubt was what made you consider things,had Jake considered this?

"I hope you know what your doing,"I replied reluctantly and somehow managed to turn to him face him.Instantly,desperately wanting to see his human form."Any last requests?"

His eyes lightened slightly."Just one."

Admiration.That's what I felt when he kissed me,pure admiration for what he was doing.

Everything after that was in slow motion,the blindsighted roars of approval from others my age,the blinding stadium lights and Jake making contact with a single blast from the staff that my hands wielded.I paused and looked down upon the red dragon that lay at my mercy.Totally trusting of my moves,my motives but most of all,trusting of me.The Huntsgirl.Was it Rose or me he trusted?Huntsgirl is who Jake and Spud departed from.

Jake for some reason got pushed out of my mind as extreme paranoia set in at that time.

Paranoid by the fact that I thought the Huntsman knew and that there might have been a side effect,I was about to run away for good and leave a note explaining everything to anyone who just so happened to come upon it in my quarters.With two bags packed,I was turning to approach a bureau to write my letter when my eyes caught my reflection.

There two sides of two girls stood fused into one,my Hunts clothing fitting tightly around me but my mask was removed and my hair tumbled down like it always did down pass my shoulders.The girl who looked back at me appeared innocent enough,her blue eyes casual and her gaze set straight into the mirror.Just looking at myself caused me to smile.

Jake had left,the Huntsman thought I slayed him and aside from not retrieving what we had set out to obtain;we had obtained our lifes.For now that was really all that mattered.

So yes,I decided to latch back on to my sanity then.Also,it was a good thing I'd gotten my things together when I did.Because as it turned out we were heading on back to the city.But as with all good things,there were also the not so good.We weren't going back alone.Wondering what the 'bad' things were?Well,it's not the grandest thing to find out.

But I'll reveal what happened after me,Jake and everyone who mattered (of course with the exception of two cowardly idiots) returned to New York.It was only the beginning.

Signed,

Rose.


	3. I know who you are

So we began again but now we had nothing to hide,well,I did anyway.I couldn't put into words my true feelings for Jake.Before our Academy adventure,I had cared for him alot. I could never think of anything more to say then that but now I knew I loved him.There was no way in the world I could deny it and the thought left me unsettled.If Jake and the Huntsman got into it,I'd have to take sides.I could never fight Jake in that low way again.

Now,fighting against him was one thing.Fighting _with_ him was another.I'm pleased to say we made an awesome duelling team.He watched out for me and I for him.For a while all seemed to be going great but my fears of being caught in the middle or even worse,being caught were surmounting.I knew when Jake asked me to dinner it was just an attempt to brush aside my worries or more,make me not worry.But things weren't as simple as that.

Speaking of simple,the Huntsman and I were now accompanied by to half-wits that just barely mananged to pass for a whole person when they were together.Which was pretty much always.They bickered but they were inseperable.I resisted kicking their butts on numerous occasions because of the Huntsman.They looked harmless for the most parts but dangerous is not always in the form of brawn or weaponary,sometimes it's in smarts.

Though they weren't our biggest problems,the Huntsman and his plot at mass destruction to magical creatures were.He unveiled to us he planned to use these skulls to vanquish all magickind.That sent one mission and one mission only into me then:Jake must know this.

Easier said then done.He avoided began avoiding me again and for what,a silly thing like appearances?My attempts seemed in vain so I took to confronting Jake in the one place I knew he couldn't blow me off,his grandfather's store.This all lead to an alley showdown with the Huntsman and Jake.The two went at each other and were incredibly formidable.

For some reason that surprised me,even I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to take the Huntsman down myself and Jake doing it buyed me enough time to gain the gull that I needed for intervening.Of course,I did it without him seeing.After he collasped,the next thing that I needed to discuss with Jake hit him with a numbing pang of dreary realisation.

Seeing Jake's further attempt to keep his distance sent an instant rush of guilt to me,had I done something to deserve this cold shoulder as I had when he'd first found me out?The circumstances were far from desirable but I braced myself and delivered all I had to say.

To my great relief he reacted in the way I hoped for;he didn't want me to leave and there was one thing that spared me of having to make those unwanted prepartions.Jake's skin that had molted off was my ticket back into the Huntsman's good graces or so I thought.

He still kept an eye on me but I finally felt I was gaining some control in my life when the two of us,Jake and I that is,began our dream dates.In the weeks that I had learned about them it was exciting,now it was only renewed with Jake coming.Why worry over anyone else when you were in love with someone and no one else really cared for you to begin with?Contrary to my belief,I was going to recieve reason to care for three people.

In another time they would have been nothing to me,mainly because I had always in a way resented their non-existance but the proof that faced me head on that time in my dreams was what one might call a blast from your past.Discovering the truth of my origins but also the lie I had bought from the Huntsman rattled me to the core.I was in total and utter awe.

When I had time to myself to sort all my new found knowledge,a sense of protection for them clenched inside of me.I would tell no one but Jake and keep what I now knew as to be the truth to myself.But looking at the Huntsman now was near to impossible.What got me is that I had been foolish enough to believe him.No,not foolish.I'd just been young and naive.It hadn't been my fault I was who I'd once been,because I now knew who I wasn't.

I wasn't evil,I wasn't someone to be used.I was just me and I thought Jake knew that too.

Apparently not as well as I thought.Despite everything we had been through and because a higher power somewhere had the brillant idea of creating a certain blond jock,I'm sorry to say my and Jake's relationship came to a standstill.At first I was furious at Jake at what he had done,he said he had trusted me and yet he had acted like he hadn't.Did I trust him?

_A distracted dragon is a slain dragon_...

I looked at him,faltering in apology.This was the guy I loved and with true love there will almost always come a blindness or a clearness.I had been blinded by trying to bypass his grandfather's advice and Jake had been by his possessiveness.I could not be mad at him as I was also to blame.So,I left him.With words I knew once spoken could never return.

A few weeks travelled by and the skull competition was brought up on several occasions but other then failed attempts on getting the Huntmasn and him trying to locate the rest a few times,nothing much.I went out with some of my old friends but they always nagged at me for having my thoughts elsewhere.The truth was,I was daydreaming of having a family.

It was the one thing that kept me from thinking of Jake.Maybe once the skulls were gone there would be time to make amends to where we could dream date more.The future was never certain but I felt things would get better.I would go on to High School,I would meet new people and some day,my family.Jake and I would move far away and have a family of our own._Our_ family.The future was coming and I would embrace whatever it brought.

Yeah,right,anyone else would have recoiled so fast from the sort of future I was to meet that they'd wish they had never been born.I'll tell you right now,I've been born three times.

The first was my natural birth,the second is when I had met Jake and the third was yet to come for me as the final chapter of my and Jake's relationship was culminating to a close.

Homecoming came upon us with a turn of the tide and closed the rift between Jake and I with the announcing of him and me as Homecoming king and queen.At first I thought Jake might have rigged it but even as cocky as he was being,I knew for sure he hadn't.Not like there was much time to dwell over it,for the last skull was brought to everyone's attention.

It winded up in Jake's possession thankfully and we all went about our own businesses for the next day or so.Time then had seemed forever with being badgered by peer paparazzi over the whole king and queen thing but in the midst of it all Jake had managed to pull me away and had set up our own private dance room.Some stress disappeared and I agreed.

Slowly we moved,his arms encircling me and mine resting just slightly behind his shoulders as the room held a calm,musing mood that allowed me to feel secure enough that we were alone and to tell him what was honestly wrong.It was the need,the craving for what every single person it seemed had but me.A life,not just a normal one but a life that just felt real.

Jake considered this and agreed to something in which I could never thank him enough for and still cannot,he would help me find my family.He didn't say how but he did promise to help try to have a real life.I reached out and touched him on the arm,Jake was always real.

Not always to the untrained or drifting eye but he was the closest thing to a life that I had.

Something happened almost immediately after that it seems.Whatever I had been thinking or feeling a few minutes before had died,as I saw with pure horror an image of my parents alive and well.A sinking feeling in me like the world was ending,like my life was slipping so fast that I could not savage it,went through me.He found out,he found me out!He'd kill me.

But he didn't,he may have been a brutal man but I knew that he was shrewd enough to get what he wanted without always resorting to violence.My family's lifes in exchange for the precise location of the skulls.I would have blasted him to oblivion right then and there if he had not known where my parents were.Still,I knew no image of myself was going to save me from myself this time._I'm a traitor_,I thought blankly._Jake,please,come stop him now!_

But of course he couldn't awnser my plea,he was at the dance.That blasted dance.All the while he thought this would be the best night of our lifes and I knew it exactly as otherwise.

I tried to look Jake in the eyes but found it difficult at first,even though his eyes weren't on me I quickly knew his mind was fully on the fact that I had betrayed him.As we fought,I let Rose go and Thorn came hurtling at the American Dragon.She had been filled with all this repressed aggression.At nothing in particular but just everything.After some short time,the knowledge of what she was doing clicked and I calmed myself to return to a pivotal time.

I looked at Jake._Look away,Rose_.I gave a sideways look to the Huntsman._Jake and you are in love_._He's the only family you need_._He'll help you,he can stop the Huntsclan_...

The truth was,Jake couldn't.No matter what,the Huntsclan was just far too much invincible to being taken down by someone on the outside.But what about someone on the inside?I left Jake in a state of desperation.Thorn was the one who looked over her shoulder at him as he looked to her with pleading eyes;she ignored him.His life held no meaning to this girl.

Maybe not to Huntsgirl,but it did to Rose.I always knew there were two people within me that struggled for dominance and in the end,Rose won out.I,as Rose,clicked the setting on my staff up a notch from 'stun' to another setting entirely.The Huntsman had stopped right in mid-sentence and I finished for him.Without even thinking about it,I wished for my own destruction.Rose was seperated from the Huntsclan and yet I accidently wished her gone.

My memories get foggy at this point but this is what I can remember,so bear with me now.

Jake clasped my shoulders,we talked about what I had done and then...nothing.The very last thing I remember is Jake's face,his touch,his everything.I don't remember if we kissed or if he was furious at me for making the wish.I don't know and I don't know if I ever will.

But I'm here,aren't I?I'm alive somehow with a family that I know I have but then again I know I'm not suppose to have.Knowing,that's what everyone wants.To know only that the ultimate decisions they make are for the best but sometimes it's just not possible to know.

Signed,

Rose.

She leaned back in her black chair,emerged within conflicting memories of the past and of the present.There now resided two people in her,the past Rose and the Rose of today.No Huntsgirl to speak of.It was as simple as if she had had to pick up and move again.Her life she had known in the Huntsclan seemed as though it were just part of her memories again.

The biggest challenge was identity.She loved Jake and in her present life before she'd read Jake's letter she hadn't known love.Rose remembered how she felt about not knowing her family but she still knew them now.It had taken little more then an hour.Rose had been on her homework,pondering over who could have e-mailed her such an elaborate little story.

_Is there anyone from New York who I gave my address to before leaving?Surely not_.

Then that boy she had saw,the one who she knew looked so familiar,came back to mind.Had he said his name?She recalled telling him she was moving.Rose pushed aside the unfinished math homework and laying on her back,tried thinking of who he might've been.

_I know him_,Rose willed herself._He denies but I know he knows,he knows_..._I know_._Oh wait,I know?Jake?_She bolted upward._Jake Long_._The skulls and th-the wish,my wish!_

That's how she knew.Like the the snap of a rubber band,the misplaced feeling that came and went was contructed into well-rounded rememberance.Currently,she leaned forward to place her hand on the mouse and moved the little white arrow diagonally on the screen.

"I told you once you couldn't save me."Rose said to herself solemnly,as the very tip of the arrow hovered over the 'Send' button."But,"she smiled and clicked it without ceremony."I was wrong Jake.You did save me and the least I can do is let you know,I know who you are.If anything comes from this and we meet again,then maybe we can have a clean slate."

The end.

LP


End file.
